


Ripped at the stitches

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Love Triangle, Slightly weird, Supernatural AU - Freeform, body parts, kinda funny, monster au, not overly/to graphic, real monsters, semi open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Wwe is the first ever monster wrestling federation. Reader is a wrestler who just so happens to be a 'rag doll' a stitched together person who comes apart and can be sown back together





	Ripped at the stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Body part stipulation is a rule kurt put into place for the match against finn meaning reader needs all their body parts to compete, stop a count out or win. They don't need to be attached but must be in the ring
> 
> Monster stats are simply just that, information on the type of monster you are and any special abilities
> 
> The song I chose is Frankenstein plus the bride by blood on the dance floor since it's fitting with the rag doll thing, much like Sally

Where could it be, it's not like your left arm was an easy thing to misplace, even in your circumstances

You had already checked make-up, your dressing room and catering, not that you had been there today but sometimes your limbs had a mind of their own. That's why five minutes before your scheduled match with Finn, that had a specific body part stipulation you were trying not to freak out, your arm should of made it's way back by now. You were so stressed you couldn't even remember when it went missing which was only stressing you more, defeated you drop down onto a nearby table 

Despite being near the gorilla everything suddenly goes silent so much so you look up to discover why. Kane, the famed monster himself stood before you in his demon form 

Curiously you tilt your head wondering just what he could want, raising his arm your own waves at you. "Lose something" his voice isn't as deep as you'd expect but still you beam "yes, thank you"

With your arm back in your possession you pull the needle and thread from where it's pinned behind your ear and easily stitch it back into place. "Where did you..." You were going to ask more but one of the stage hands were already pulling you for your entrance. You send him a smile and wondered if his returned look meant he'd seek you out to talk later 

When your music starts Frankenstein plus the bride, something that was suppose to be ironic yet fitting as you make your way out. Your usual routine meant you'd let your body parts loose a lot of the time but given the stipulation for this match you didn't want to risk loosing anything before it even began. You let your hands loose though, letting the stitches dangle when you interact with the fans. You even took a picture with a little mummy girl, your right hand completely detaching to make bunny ears upon her head 

Her laughter ringing in your ears was payment enough as you entered the ring, hand in hand. With simple stitches your hands were back in place before the ref could blink and you studied Finns demon form as he seemed to study you

The ref ran his eyes over you, looking to make sure all your pieces were in place. You checked over yourself adding a few extra stitches before he let the announcer begin explaining the rules and who you were along with your monster 'stats' and of course the stipulation kurt had added earlier 

When the ref called for the bell neither of you moved, Finn stayed crouched and you appeared relaxed as you watched him. The commentators seemed confused by the way you were feeling each other out

It was quick, with barely any warning Finn had moved and your limbs had done the same, leaving you standing where he once crouched. He cocked his head as if intrigued and you gave a small smile back letting him know he wasn't going to figure you out that way

Slowly a smile formed on the demons face and as Finn stood to his full height you couldn't help but be impressed that such a short man could be this intimidating. He stepped closer a clear thought in mind, Finns demon never spoke much so when he stepped closer still and opened his mouth, your ears listened 

Finn and his demon were two different people in one host, you knew that because Finn would never say such a cruel thing. "Let's rip you open and find out then, huh" it was like he was responding to your previous thought and his own when he whispered that, voice like soft gravel

You couldn't react in time and then you were being thrown over the ring ropes with incredible strength. Your head bounces off the base of the barrier hard, stitches rip and as your eyes refocus you watch your body get up awkwardly 

Your head rolled slightly to the side without a support and your thankful when you see the ref stop Finn from leaping out after you. "Over here" you call out to your torso which was thankfully still almost in one piece after the disastrous fall. If Finn had followed you out your sure you'd be getting one of your arms back covered in demon saliva from a very apologetic very human Finn

As it was you had only dropped your head and your left leg which you hoped was still in one piece nearby. Your legs were long so if it was still whole it would be just as easy to find as it would be to attach

Your body stumbled towards you and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the sight. You had been doing this your entire life and yet your body always seemed to have trouble collecting your head when it came off

The ref had started counting by the time your arms finally lifted up your head, it shouldn't of taken as long as if did and you sighed, you'd worry about that later. With the irritation of knowing it took your body longer to find your head then it would for you to stitch yourself back together you listened to the refs count of seven

You slipped four pins from your hair and slotted them into the key points in your neck, temporarily connecting it as you worked on stitches. You hopped precariously as you teetered with each movement, careful not to lose your head again as you grabbed your limp leg

It was a challenge but you got under the rope by the count of nine, Finn snarling at the ref as you stitched your leg back into place. You noticed the missing piece and cursed under the audiences sound just as the ref called for a count out victory, the stipulation had gotten you which seemed to anger Finn as much as it disappointed you and the fans 

With a sigh you finished the stitches on your neck and slipped out the unneeded pins, slotting them back into place in your hair as you observe your missing foot. From above your ankle was the stitches that use to hold your ankle and below to your body. The fall and probably a demons claw had pulled them loose and made them useless. With a little difficulty you slipped from the ring and hobbled backstage, the ankle would find a way to get back to you later, you knew. It wasn't the first time a body part especially that foot had had to hop it's way home to you 

Finding yourself back on that same table from before you carefully checked yourself over, not wanting to lose anymore body parts today if you could 

You giggle suddenly, left leg twitching in response to a limb that currently isn't attached. Finn comes through the curtain far to soon and in human form, holding up your foot with a soft smile like he's some twisted Prince Charming

As if reading your mind he gets down on one knee before you and holds the limb up to the stitches "a perfect fit" he teases and you wiggle your toes in response. "How'd you" "found it trapped under the ring cover on the floor" he supplies as you stitch the limb he's holding back into place. "I want a rematch, that stipulation wasn't fair especially given the cover" you smile "anytime" you promise 

He glances up and you can read the worry on his face "I'm fine Finn, just a little sore" you assure him. When he lets out a breath you decide to tease a little "you deserved that win Finn but" you pause watching his eyes draw to your playful expression "I just wish the demon didn't literally have to rip me apart to achieve it" 

He blushes in a way only Finn does, getting embarrassed over things he can't control anymore then you can losing a limb

"Sorry about that" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "good thing the ref was there to stop you from losing control" the new voice startles you both but its not a tone you don't recognise... Kane. Kane comes into view only looking partly human as he steps towards the table, making Finn rise in a protective stance as he steps between you 

The two demons have a stare down, Finns own bubbling to the surface as Kane looks towards you

"Are you alright" there not words either of you expected "uh, yeah" he nods, stepping around Finn. "Thank you for earlier" you can't help but thank him again. He nods sending a glare at Finn before placing a hand on your arm "I'm glad your still in one piece" 

Finn takes offence but not to his implication, instead to the arm Kane has placed on yours. You notice the look in his eyes, recognise the demon and it makes you step forward to soothe him. "Why don't you go have a shower and I'll see you after, id like to go get changed aswell" he gives a nod but doesn't move as Kane stands behind you 

"I'll walk you to your locker room" he states simply and you nod unable to ignore the glare that passes between them. If looks could kill demons your not sure anyone would survive as you take Kane's arm, gently pulling to prompt him to start walking. It takes a moment but soon the demon follows after you, clearly wanting to be near you more then get into a fight with Finn, for now at least 

The first part of your walk is silent, people giving you odd looks and carefully avoiding you as your with the monster. It's an unusual experience, your use to being crowded in the halls but it's nice to be able to breath 

When Kane finally speaks you've already reached your locker room. You turn to look up at him as he reaches down, brushing a thumb over your cheek. He seems to want to say something but he can't get the words out, you wait until finally he leans down. The kiss burns slightly but it's not unpleasant, it's simple how he whispers "seven" and then suddenly he's gone with the shadow 

Slipping into your locker room you blush slightly, you hadn't expected such a sudden advancement. However you knew what he had meant by seven so you collected up your gear and left your locker room. You hadn't really done anything in the fight so you'd have a shower back at the hotel instead 

A text made you stop and with a smile you headed towards the exit. "How'd you know I needed a ride back" you ask Finn as he opens the passenger door. "I just do" he teased tapping the side of his nose and making you roll your eyes 

You didn't have to wait long before the two of you were on the road, music playing lightly as Finn tapped the wheel along to it. You were staying at the same hotel, ironically he was in the same room only two floors down. You had joked about his height when you found out after booking in and Finn had joked about not hearing your limbs moving on the floor while he was trying to sleep, you had laughed and said you still had to deal with it 

"So Kane huh? I must of been really bad for him to be concerned" you give him a smile, obviously Kane's control comment had hit him hard. Trying to make a joke out of it you smirk "yeah, you were like a rabid dog, half thought about throwing my arm at you and running" he laughed lightly at that though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Finn had trouble controlling the demon so he was always concerned about losing control completely especially against his friends 

It's silent just a touch to long so you reach your hand over and rest it on his thigh "I'm fine honestly" he glances at you, gives you a soft smile before covering you hand "yeah... I know" 

"Well if the demon does rip me apart at least I know you can put me back together" you reassure him slightly and feel his hand squeeze yours lightly "yeah..." After that things are light, the music gets turned up slightly and your conversation turns to current feuds, story lines and your spare time 

When you arrive at the hotel Finn carries your bag until you enter the elevator where he hands it back. The elevator music is stupid but Finn bops along to it making you laugh 

The doors open and Finn exits, he seems to think about something then turns back. "Meet me downstairs at seven... Let's go out so I can apologise" he times it perfectly, you can't respond to his smile as the elevator doors shut

Leaning your head back against the cool metal you're not sure what to do... You've got two dates with two demons who hate each other. You shake your head, there's not much you can do... Except get ready. With the ding of the elevator you exit the space and head down the hall to your room 

The shower cools you down and helps you think, when you meet the two downstairs you'll explain what happened and go from there. If they can't get along you'll come back upstairs, if they can then tonight might be very interesting. Tucking the towel against your chest once dry you check over your stitches carefully, the last thing you need is to lose a limb. The towel goes next so you can check the stitches around your more intimate parts and around the parts that truly hold you together. A few extra stitches and your body is as secure as it's gonna get 

Self conscious you wonder just what the two of them might see in you... might like to see you in. A glance at the clock showed it was only 5:40pm so you still had time 

Carefully you looked through your bag for anything that seemed right, black and red being the main choices of colour. You didn't have much else anyway which for once was a good thing 

A red dress you didn't know you had ended up being your pick, it was short, clingy and the way the fabric twisted reminded you of a rose. It certainly wasn't something you had bought... Perhaps a gift. You paired it with black strapped heels, fishnets in hops of hiding your stitches and a small black jacket that stopped mid-waist 

Observing yourself in the mirror you noticed shadows on the desk beside your bed and then two roses appeared, one red and one black. An idea struck you and with that you set on doing your hair

The thorns of the roses made it easy to pin them in place, twisting them around your head like a flower crown. All thorns except for the two roses that came from behind each ear. The thorns prick wasn't unpleasant, a feeling you were use to by now given your condition 

A once over in the mirror made you stop and blink, you had never looked like this before. You wondered how the two would react to seeing you looking like this 

A glance to the clock showed it was later then you had thought, about an hour had gone by already. With nerves in your stomach you grabbed a small black bag you had recently received as a gift from a friend, shoved what you might need in it and then rushed down the hall and into the elevator 

As the doors opened with a ding you stepped out into the reception, there wasn't many people around so it wasn't hard to see the two waiting for you. Both Kane and Finn stood by the door and when they saw you they both stared. It made you blush as you headed towards them, nerves over pouring, it seemed the two hadn't noticed the others intention just yet

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an open ending to what happened after, use your imaginations to follow your dream love.. Or go back to the room whichever. Hopefully you all enjoyed this, I could be convinced to write endings for this or just an ending with the three if it's desired enough 
> 
> For now though I'll be working on a request next so look forward to that being up sometime soon


End file.
